Emily And Her Spook
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Emily now works in INTERPOL and she is ready to move on with her new life, including new future with MI-5 spook Lucas North.


**Here I was, watching Criminal Minds and then MI-5/Spooks after that and this crazy idea came to me; especially when Emily Prentiss is now gone! And Lucas North is gone too! Oh well, That is why we have fanfic! Thought I'd put these two together for a one shot and see how it goes. **

**Here, it is established where they had already met through their work and they had been trying to hook up but what with their crazy work, it was impossible until now…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Criminal Minds or MI-5/ Spooks.**

**.**

Emily and her Spook

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the time and caller ID.

It was past 10pm and it was MI-5 agent Lucas North.

_What did he want?_

"Prentiss." She answered."

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yes, Lucas? Is everything all right?"

There was a pause before he answered.

"May I see you?" his low baritone sounded as if he bothered by something. Her profiler in her was pinging.

"Er sure! My address is…" She started to give him her address when he interrupted her.

"Emily, I'm right outside your front door." He said.

Feeling slightly alarmed, she stood up, "My front door? I…wait a moment. " She peeked out the window and saw him standing outside her front door; _how did he know this address? Never mind; he worked for MI-5, remember?_ _They know everything, just like you do_. She pressed end on her phone and quickly put the files and notes back into her briefcase and stowed them into her safe.

MI-5 or not, good-looking or not, she was not taking any chances in leaving such sensitive materials lying around.

She looked down at her appearance, well, he'd have to accept her plain Tee and sweats…and bare feet.

As she headed the front door, she went to the credenza in the lobby and gotten her Glock out of the drawer and put her gun in the back of her sweatpants. It'll have to do.

She opened the front door slightly and peeked through.

She saw it was just him. He was smiling slightly as he held out two bottles of wine, a red and a white.

"Hi." She greeted as she opened the door wider to let him in, as well as look beyond him before closing the door after him.

"Hi, um, I didn't know which you preferred, so I brought one of each."

Emily grinned. "Either one will do. Have you had dinner? My housekeeper made some beef stew earlier."

Lucas licked his lips slightly when he heard food, "home-made beef stew? Well, if you don't mind, it does sound delicious." He smiled handsomely.

Emily stared at him, her heart jumped; _oh my goodness! He could be Hotch's twins! Except without dimples. But he was just as gorgeous._

"Emily? Are you okay?" Lucas asked when she didn't reply.

Shaking her head slightly, she blinked and said, "Yes! I'm fine. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen. You don't mind eating in there, do you?"

"Not at all," he followed her. "As long as you'll keep me company."

She turned slightly to stare at him as he winked at her; she shook her head as she rolled her eyes and continued her way to the kitchen.

She showed him the kitchen table and opening the 'fridge, she grabbed the container of stew and began to prepare a bowl for him.

"If you don't mind, will you open the bottle of wine? I'll let you choose." She held a bottle opener for him.

He nodded as he took the item from her. She went to a cabinet and took two wine glasses for them.

"The red goes well with the stew," he decided as he opened the bottle.

Emily nodded, "the red then."

As they sat down, he began to eat, "mmmm…this is delicious." Lucas said as he quickly consumed the food.

Emily smiled as she sipped her drink, watching him eat, "Mrs. Johnson is an excellent cook. I'm very lucky to find her.

He nodded enthusiastically, "does she have a sister?"

Emily laughed, "I'm not sure and you're not stealing her. Yes, I do pay her quite well."

Once he was done, he sat back and began to enjoy his wine, "Thank you for the food and the hospitality. It was most enjoyable."

She raised her wine glass, "You've repaid the meal very well with the drink."

He raised his wine and clinked it against hers, "The pleasure is mine, Emily."

"Let's go into the living room," she stood up and moved from the kitchen. He followed her.

When they settled on the sofa, there was a slight awkward silence.

Then Emily spoke, "Lucas, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

He watched her for a while before he answered, "I don't know. I guess I wanted company. If you want me to leave, I'll go."

Emily shook her head, "No, stay. What I'm asking is. You know what I do. I guess we get suspicious all the time, you understand?"

He nodded, still watching her.

"Believe me, Emily. This is actually a social call. A friendly visit."

She nodded; she believed him.

"Okay, I wanted to see you. I had cancelled our dates a few times and I know you felt disappointed, and I feel very regretful over it. So I thought if I came over here, while both of us are in town, it might be better than going on a date."

Emily tilted her head slightly as she thought over his logic; it was sound. Going on a date meant going to a restaurant usually and there was no privacy as to what they discussed. In a house, her house, they could talk more private issues here.

"And I wanted to let you know that I wanted to see you again." He said quietly.

Emily blushed; she didn't know how to reply to his acknowledgement. He liked her. Well, how about that.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I've made you uncomfortable. It was not meant to be. But I like to be honest, especially with you."

"Lucas, I…I don't know what to say. I like you too. And I thank you for your honesty. Um, yes, I would like that, seeing you, that is."

He smiled.

"Thank you. I …" he was interrupted by his phone buzzing. "Excuse me."

She nodded.

He stood up and went to the hallway to answer his phone.

A few minutes later, he came back, his expression was dark.

He knelt in front of her, "Emily, I have to go back to work."

She nodded.

He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Emily Prentiss. I really enjoyed the peace here."

Emily was bowled by the kiss as she was rendered speechless.

"I'll leave you now. Sweet dreams, Agent Prentiss." He kissed her again.

"Er, yes. Good night Lucas."

They stood up at the same time and went to the foyer. Before he opened the front door to let himself out, he leaned down and kissed her again, "Goodnight." He slipped out of the door and left, whistling.

Locking the door, Emily leaned against it and smiled to herself, "Oh shit, this is going to be a lot of trouble. Hotch, or Lucas."

With Lucas, it seemed, he was single and uncomplicated.

Hotch was with Beth, and he was with the BAU, all the way in Virginia, a few thousand miles away.

Long distance romances were hard to maintain.

So were often absence romances. It seemed Lucas would be gone often.

Gathering the wine glasses, she took them to the kitchen and washed them as well as the dishes.

Feeling tired all of a sudden, she decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Later, right when she was about to fall asleep, she received a text message from Lucas, telling her that MI-5 was sending him to an out of town case and he won't be back for a couple of days. That he would miss her much.

She smiled as she texted him back that she would miss him too as she would be quite busy with work.

…

The next day, she was on her laptop conferencing with JJ and Penelope Garcia via Skype when her secretary came in with a vase of flowers.

The elderly woman was beaming, "Forget-me-nots, Agent Prentiss! I see you have a beau already. Not her for a month and …"

Emily looked up at her with a wry look, "Mrs. Cooke, do you mind?" She pointed at her video conference.

"Oh! Pardon me, I'll just be going!" She left hurriedly but still wearing an indulgent face.

_Flowers? From whom? Not from our dark boss, he never does anything like that!_ Garcia said excitedly.

_I see a card, come on Em, opened it!_ JJ begged.

Emily smiled as she picked the small white envelope and pulled the card out and read it and smiled softly.

Well, who is it from? What does it say? Come on Em, the suspense is killing me! Garcia was practically bouncing on her chair.

"A friend." Emily said cryptically.

JJ and Garcia exchanged stunned looks, _I don't believe she just said that!_ Garcia huffed at her.

_Em, we have been the best of friends for a very long time, and you know we do not keep secrets, so OUT WITH IT!_ JJ yelled through the screen.

Emily laughed at her two best friends, "I love you two too much but seriously he is just a friend."

_Em, friend does not send Forget-me-nots, unless he is telling you something…like hello? Don't forget about me._ Garcia pressed heatedly.

JJ nodded quickly.

"Look guys, really we just met and I don't know where this is leading to or if it is going anywhere."

_Um, hello? Look over there! The flowers? You just met him and he is sending you those gorgeous flowers! You've known Hotch forever and he's never given a flower, not even a leaf. Take it as a good sign and don't knock it!_

Emily stared hard at her friends and busted out laughing, "Oh my god! Pen! For a moment, you had me. That was a damn good speech, I like that and I am touch. But honestly guys, I am so through with Hotch and he has Beth. So come on, wish him the best and let's get on with our separate lives. I'm a big girl, I love my new job here. I missed you guys like heck but I really love it here and you now have a damn good reason to come over for the summer with your family, especially you, Jayje. Cultural exchange for Henry."

_Yeah, yeah. Okay…if you won't tell us, at least give us one tiny hint…like hair, eye color, 'ceps…jeans, ass…and so forth…_

Emily thought for a moment before she said, "He is about 6'2" to 6'3", blue-gray eyes although last night they were very blue and…"

_Hold it! _Garcia held her hand up. _Last night? You met with him last night? Your place or his?_

Emily rolled her eyes, "He came to my house for a visit and I fed him some stew. Nothing happened."

Garcia narrowed her gaze through her glasses in disbelief.

"He was called out, he had to go back to work."

JJ nodded, _Continue…blue gray eyes but last night they were blue…_ she prompted.

"Nice ceps , he was wearing short sleeved gray tees, showed off his chest too. Nice muscular chest. And jeans, oh very well toned jeans. Shapely ass and definitely firm, so firm you can bounce a quarter on it!" She grinned.

The two squealed loudly.

Emily laughed with them until her cell phone buzzed; it was Clyde Easter.

"Gotta go guys, it's Clyde."Emily said.

Garcia and JJ waved their goodbyes and blew kisses before they disconnected.

Emily shook her head as she took the call and soon she was on her way to a conference meeting; another day, another work, another espionage case to crack.

As it turned out, she didn't see Lucas till a month later. She was in Syria for the better part of the month with Clyde when she ran into him. He was actually looking a little worse for wear when she was taken prisoner by the Syrian terrorists.

Bound and beaten, she was thrown into a cell when she noticed she was not alone.

There was a man lying in a cot against the wall he looked badly bruised and beaten.

"Emily?" The stranger called out weakly.

Emily crawled towards the man and saw it was Lucas!

"Hey, fancy meeting you here!" She tried to make light of the situation as she assessed their surroundings and hoped Clyde had some sort of plans already in place. She should have known to hot listen to him and join him on this trip but he was her superior and she was fluent in their language here. Syria was a hot zone these days and no place for them to be in currently. _Damn you Clyde!_

Then again, if it weren't for this crazy trip, she wouldn't have 'met' Lucas here. It seemed she would be trying to rescue him out of a jam as well.

Lucas chuckled, "That's a rather odd typical Yank blasé greeting, Emily." He tried to get up but winced painfully as he doubled over and gasped out.

Emily frowned and immediately lifted his shirt with both her bound hands and saw a horrible dark purple bruising on his sternum. "Did they use you as a punching bag?"

He arched his brow at her, "You could say that, "as he tried to breathe.

Watching his labored breathing, she knew right away he must have at least a broken rib or maybe two.

"How long have you been here?" Emily asked him.

"I'm not sure, when was the last time I saw you?"

Emily's eyes widened, "But that was a month ago! Oh my god Lucas! You've been a…a…prisoner here since?"

"I presumed so," he nodded.

"Can you talk about it?"

He shrugged and regretted it as he gasped hard. Emily added mentally…_make that more than two ribs!_

"We were to extract a known Syrian spy but he was already dead. They tortured and killed him here. We were compromised. There must have been a leak within the organization, they knew I was coming and took me by surprise. I have been here since." He didn't tell her of the methods they had use to torture him to try to get information. After spending seven torturous and hellish years in a Russian prison, this was almost nothing compared to…

She did not need to know but judging by the amount of bruises on her face, he saw that she was given the same treatment and 'hospitality'. He hoped they did not …

"Emily, did they…?"He needed to know.

She shook her head, "No…well, not yet I think. I don't know. They just wanted information about the INTERPOL and the British government. As if I could tell them anything," she laughed.

Lucas looked at her quizzingly, "What is so funny?"

"Well, I'm an American, I don't know much about the British government or the inner workings, so I'm hardly the right person to tell them. It's as if they asked Cinderella if she ate the apple."

Lucas looked at her and then he started to laugh or tried to as it hurt to do so, "That was an awful awful analogy."

Emily smiled, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I don't know what came over me."

They stopped speaking for a while and rested as his breathing was getting labored and she was very concerned about him.

"Why don't you lie down and rest?" Emily suggested.

Lucas shook his head, "What about you?"

She looked about her and saw that he was lying on the only metal cot in the cell and said, "Don't mind me. I'll be all right sitting here."

"This cot is not the Shangri-La." He tried to joke as he slowly slid down.

Emily giggled.

Lucas smiled; he liked the sound of her girlish laughter.

He stopped laughing when he heard several heavy footsteps approaching. His heartbeat began to pound; would they take him again? Or Emily? If they take her, what would they do to her? These people were animals! He was afraid for her.

He knew about her and her ordeal with the known Irish mercenary Ian Doyle. MI-5 had tracked him down at one point but he had gone cold when he was imprisoned for a few years. Doyle escaped and came for Emily's old team and systematically took them out until he tried to take her out. She was heavily wounded and was declared dead only to surface months later when they hunted Doyle down again and this time they were successful. Doyle was now dead, as well as his gang.

He knew the reason she had left the FBI and came to work for the INTERPOL. She no longer felt part of the FBI team anymore and she felt it was time to move on. Clyde Easter offered her this position and she jumped at it. Now here she was. Caught in a terrorist trap, the Syrians had effectively played them.

The cell door opened and their captors came in and pulled Emily up and dragged out. Lucas tried to argue with them, he tried to offer an exchange but they only laughed at him as they bodily carried Emily out. Lucas saw her looks of fear even though she tried not to show it too much.

Lucas was not a religious man, he had lived his life as a spook, and he had seen too much atrocities. And his imprisonment in the Russian camp made him realized this world was not all peaches and cream. The pain and torture he suffered through the Russians' hands was something he could never forget. He then asked for a divine intervention silently on her behalf.

_Damn it Harry where are you playing at?_ He grunted in pain.

Two hours later, a more battered Emily was dragged in and tossed roughly into the cell and the door closed and locked again.

"Emily!" He called to her but she did not respond. He slowly got up and grunted in severe pain himself but he tried to ignore it as he fell on his knees by her side and turned her over and gasped; her entire face was swollen! They had beaten her all over like an animal! Her eyes were swollen shut and bruised dark and purple. Her cheeks were swollen as well, her lips, those lovely lips he had kissed not long ago was cut and bloodied.

He picked her up as best he could, considering his pain and held onto her.

At least she was not dead; but her breathing was weak.

"Emily? Come on, wake up sweetie!" But she stayed unconscious.

A few minutes later, he saw her eyes trying to open and a wry smile peeking through her swollen lips, "We're now really a sorry pair, aren't we?" she mumbled through her speech.

"How can you joke about this, Emily?" he marveled.

She tried to breathe, "It's a lot harder to cry, I think. So, joking is the best medicine, isn't' it?"

Lucas chuckled, "Something like it."

Suddenly he perked up as he heard lots of sounds in the distant. "Something is going on...shots fire, lots of shots fired."

"Maybe cavalry has finally arrived." Emily suggested weakly.

He looked down on her and smiled, "Maybe." He smoothed her hair out of her face and gently stroked her bruised cheek.

"Hmmm…feels nice. Under the circumstances, we could overlook our pretty faces and imagine we're in a romantic dessert, and you're a dessert sheikh, rescuing a damsel in distress."

Lucas began to laugh, despite the pain, he laughed, "You are really incorrigible, Emily Prentiss. I cannot see myself as a sheikh, I'm a bloody Brit mind you, you crazy American Yank."

He stopped laughing as the cell shook with a loud explosion, Lucas bent over, shielding her from the blast.

The door suddenly shot opened as uniformed soldiers streamed in with weapons raised, pointing at them.

Finally, Clyde Easter hurrying in, his 9mm pointing at them.

"Well, I see you two knew each other pretty good. I'm quite jealous, my dear." He lowered his weapon as he approached them.

"Clyde Easter, INTERPOL."

Lucas nodded at him, "Lucas North, MI-5. Pleasure."

"It's about damn time, Clyde."Emily glared at him.

Clyde arched his brow at her, "Well, I am here, aren't I darling?"

"I'm ready to get out of here now."

"It's nice to be appreciated," he shook his head as he stood up and turned to the soldiers, "We need medics, fellas."

"Yes sir!" They left the room and returned shortly with said medic and two stretchers.

Twenty minutes later, strapped in the rescue helicopter, Emily and Lucas were airlifted out of the dessert prison camp of the Syria terrorist cell.

She learned later that the entire terrorists were killed in the explosion when the British troops led by Clyde Easter stormed their way into the encampment.

MI-5 was grateful to INTERPOL for the rescue of one of their agents.

….

One week later, Emily was resting in her home when her phone buzzed; it was Lucas. She smiled as she answered his call.

"Hi!"

"Hello, how are you?" He greeted her; they had not seen each other since they were airlifted out of Syria. They were taken to a separate hospital and were debriefed by their superiors.

"Sore, as if I wrestled a couple of bears but otherwise good, what about you?" She asked.

He chuckled on the other end of the line and said, "The same as you, I think I wrestled those same bears as you and lost terribly but I'm good too."

She smiled but realized he couldn't see her, "So, what are you up to? Another assignment?"

"Not at the moment, Harry put me on desk duty for a couple of days until my ribs are better."

"Ribs? So they did damage some ribs, how many?" She asked as she unconsciously rubbed hers.

"It's nothing bad but if you wanted to know, five." He owed.

"FIVE!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm so sorry Lucas! I thought they broke about three, just like mine but five…wow."

"They broke three of yours?" he frowned.

"It's nothing and actually they fractured them so it wasn't so bad." She said.

There was an awkward pause as they waited for each other to speak.

"So…do you have any plans?" Lucas asked her after that pause.

"You mean now? No, not at all."

"Do you mind a little company?"

She smiled, "Are you at my front door again?"

He grinned, "As a matter of fact, I am."

She got out of her couch as quick as her chest would allow her to move and hurried to the foyer leading to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been standing here all along?" She laughed.

He pocketed his cell phone as he stepped into her house, "I didn't want to intrude."

She gave him a wry look, "Seriously? Intrude?"

He grinned, "Okay, it's a poor reason. I really wanted to see you, Emily."

She smiled at him shyly. "Really?"

He nodded at her as she led him to the living room and sat down on the couch, he sat closely next to her, Lucas was leaning very close to her as he was about to…

Suddenly, her opened laptop beeped as the video cam came on and the face of Garcia and JJ came on.

_Hello? Oh hi!_ Their surprise looks spoke volume as they stare at Lucas.

Emily turned to see them and waved good bye at them as she smiled and hurriedly slammed her laptop closed.

And face him again.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Just those bloody Yanks from across the pond but enough of them. As you were showing me?"

Emily reminded him as she grinned.

Lucas returned her smile and leaned in and showed her…

.

The End


End file.
